Tabla Frases animes
by Chia S.R
Summary: Segundo reto de tablas. Frases. Diferentes parejas. TERMINADA. Unicamente con personajes de pot PERO frases de OTROS ANIMES.
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Frases anime. Frases.

**Parejas:** Momo-Saku, Ann-Fuji, Ryoma-Sakuno, Kirihara-Ann, Nanako-Ryoga, Tezuka-Miyuki, NanRin.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Mada mada dane._

**MomoSaku:**

Fue totalmente gracioso verla imitar a Ryoma, llevando únicamente una gorra como vestimenta.

**AnnFuji:**

A lo lejos se escuchó al digna frase del tenista menor de Seigaku mientras ella se encontraba más concentrada en los labios del malicioso de Seigaku.

**RyoSaku:**

Y el _mada mada dane_ escapó de sus labios cuando la vio caer frente a él con la falda levantada y evitaba que ella viera su nariz impregnada de sangre.

**Kirihara Ann:**

Aunque la frase le había hecho enfadarse siempre existía un bálsamo calmante para borrar la vacilación del menor de Seigaku.

**Nanako Ryoga:**

Cuando su primo emitió aquella frase tan característica del menor, Nanako comenzó a pensar seriamente si realmente no los habría confundido.

**Tezuka-Miyuki:**

El grito de la joven y el achuchón hizo que las risas de los demás llegaran y hasta la vacilación de Echizen lo hizo sulfurarse en la vergüenza con su pequeña novia.

**Nanrin:**

Antes de que su marido terminara esa frase enseñada a su hijo, ella ya le estaba besando como mejor sabía.

**n/a**

Pues le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto… igual dejo los fics grandes por retos como este. Nah… es broma. Nos vemos en otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Frases anime. Frases.

**Parejas:** Momo-Saku, Ann-Fuji, Ryoma-Sakuno, Kirihara-Ann, Nanako-Ryoga, Tezuka-Miyuki, NanRin.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Nyu._

**MomoSaku:**

Aquel sonidito característico lo hizo parpadear con perplejidad cuando salió felina de su boca e iba ataviada completamente por el conjunto felino recomendado por Eiji.

**AnnFuji:**

Mientras se lamia los labios tras haber bebido la leche, ella maulló ligeramente con ese sonido tan erótico que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza.

**RyoSaku:**

"nyu" Escapó de sus labios cuando la depositó sobre la cama, desnuda y completamente complacida.

**KiriAnn:**

A veces, era divertido comportarse como un gato y lamerla mientras ronroneaba gentilmente un simple "nyu".

**NanRin:**

Se movió plácidamente sobre él, sin prisas y con suavidad, hasta que finalmente echó la cabeza atrás y maulló gatunamente.

**NanaRyo:**

La cara y el sonido que hizo su primo hizo que inevitablemente sintiera unos terribles deseos de complacerle y por ese mismo motivo, deslizó el vestido a través de su cuerpo y se mostró ante sus hambrientos ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla Frases anime. Frases.

**Parejas:** Momo-Saku, Ann-Fuji, Ryoma-Sakuno, Kirihara-Ann, Nanako-Ryoga, Tezuka-Miyuki, NanRin.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Dattebayo (naruto)_

**MomoSaku:**

La palabra le hizo perderse, mirarla en busca de una respuesta y lo único que consiguió fue una carcajada y un beso en los labios.

**AnnFuji:**

Ann parpadeó sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquella frase tan característica de cierto anime de los labios del padre de sus hijos.

**Ryoma-Sakuno:**

El tenista tuvo que reconocer que Ryuzaki también era capaz de plantarle competencia a la hora de frases.

**KiriANn:**

El demonio retrocedió ante la palabra y Ann sonrió con orgullo al haber encontrado la forma detenerle.

**NanaRyo:**

La joven sonrió mientras se movía sobre las caderas de su primo, murmurando la palabra que la hacía reír bochornosamente.

**TezuMiyu:**

La niña comenzó con la cantinela de que esa era la palabra de moda y finalmente, hasta el capitán terminó diciéndola una vez por error.

**NanRin:**

Era digno de ver, su marido intentando animar a Ryoma para que viera un anime de Ninjas y repitiera con él la frase del protagonista.


End file.
